


are assassins sexy? more at 11

by Cheesecloth



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Crossover Pairings, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Flirting, M/M, Mild Blood, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Crowley... meets a certain assassin. And quite a flirtatious one at that!
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Crowley (Good Omens), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	are assassins sexy? more at 11

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this WIP for a long while. Couldn't get around to until I realized, "Hey! indulgent headcanons are the fucking best, so fucking GO for it!" 
> 
> Of course, the original was gonna be much smuttier, but I'm a hopeless acearo that isn't too experienced at writing that yet.

Crowley already missed Leonardo's crowded rooms. Easels, paints, notebooks, and blueprints of inventions that won't come to fruition until centuries after the brilliant man had faded to dust. 

He missed the Italian flat with a passion that was achingly reminiscent of the love he had for so many mortals with each passing millennia. 

This particular mortal had caught his attention like a fire. That is what Leonardo was like. A flame, bursting with the sparks of questions he had about the world, and of the universe. The light in his eyes was everything when he analyzed anything at length. 

That light was distracting. It was especially distracting when he hadn't noticed he was about to run into someone. He had barely let go of the handle of Leonardo's door. 

"Oof-" Crowley startled. His hands immediately held at the body crashing into him to steady them both. "Sorry 'bout that, wasn't paying attention." His Italian was just a little patchy. He needed more practice. Leonardo was quite the multilinguist, so he had made a bad habit of not using Italian enough. 

"It is fine, my friend," the man said. He turned to peer over his shoulder before turning back to Crowley with a curious look in his eyes. "I merely need to get past you and through that door, if you'd please." 

"If I'd-" Crowley frowned. Did Leonardo know this man? He didn't seem to be the type of model he usually looks for. Nor does he appear to be an academic friend. His clothes are too worn with use, and the blood on the front- 

"No," Crowley says with a warning growl. "I don't think so." 

The bloodied man raises a brow, obviously unimpressed. The glassware hiding his eyes might have lent a hand at ruining Crowley's intimidation. A tussle of yelling guards round a corner and scowl in every direction they can in search of something. They begin to pull civilians aside and not-so-politely ask for the location of the assassin that just made his way past here. 

The lax shoulders of the man in front of Crowley go rigid, and he forgoes his original plan of going through the front door and instead turns into the side alley and climbs the wall deftly and lunges in one of the open windows. 

Right. 

Not on Crowley's watch. Well, those aren't quite invented yet, but you get the metaphor, so what of it? 

He gives the guards a calculating glance before deciding against it. He'll deal with this on his own. Leonardo's life could be at stake, and those guards are anything but delicate with civilian life.

The air crackles soundlessly with miracles, and he's upstairs in Leonardo's painting room before anyone could hear the sudden bug crawling-driven hysteria of the fleeing guards. Those civilians will be safe. 

Now, to check on his dear friend- 

"Ezio, you startled me! I nearly painted a green stripe down the countess' gown!" 

Crowley lurks in the shadows, prowling like a large cat. 

The assassin inhales deeply, probably still affected by the quick venture up the wall. He turns a considering eye back out the window. "I would have come through the door, my friend, but there was a man blocking the way." 

"Oh no," Leonardo sighed. He put the paintbrush down on the cusp of the easel and leaned against one of his cluttered desks. "Did that man have hair as red as wine? And black glassware to shade his eyes?" 

Ezio nodded briskly. His form relaxed once he took in the untroubled tone of his friend. 

Hm. They're friends. Crowley pauses in his attempt at prowling. Did Leonardo know this man was an assassin? He was so observant. Surely he noticed the blood lining the man's clothes- 

"Well," Leonardo continued. "You needn't worry about that demon," he said with a fondness. Crowley bristled briefly. He's a frightening, very evil demon who could scare the withering soul out of any mortal. He's spooky. He's- He's not someone to be fond of. 

Ezio hummed thoughtfully, crossing slowly around the painter. He took out his dagger and brandished it. Crowley was at once wary again. Leonardo did not seem to worry about it. Instead, he gazed sadly at the blood on the man's cloak. Hm, so he does know. 

"This... demon... does he appear silently in rooms without notice?" 

And suddenly that dagger was at Crowley's throat. The sharp of the blade pressing at the fragile line of his corporation. Loose papers go flying at the quickness of the assassin's movement. 

"Ezio!" Leonardo admonishes. "There is entirely no need for that! He is a friend. A very powerful one, but a gentle one as well." 

"'m not gentle," Crowley protests, dagger still at his throat. 

But Ezio does not move. His dark, battle-worn eyes are heavy with suspicion. 

"You're not helping your case here, Crowley." 

The demon sneered at his friend. 

Within a blink, Ezio removed Crowley's glassware, which made him tense up more than anything has in a while. The vulnerability that left his inhuman eyes- A monster- 

Ezio's own eyes widened and he lowered the dagger. 

"Oh. You meant a literal demon, Leonardo." He said it so casually. So _simply_. 

And just like that, the assassin was relaxed and satisfied with the answers. Crowley had too many questions to count. They burned in his throat like spice. He busied himself by miracling the fallen papers and one crafty scroll back to their places. 

"And a very handsome one at that," Ezio purred. Crowley whipped his attention back to him. The dagger was placed back wherever it came from, hidden under his layers of garments. "Reminds me of your works," he looks back at Leonardo with a dashing smile and received an easy one in return. 

Crowley sputters. 

Well, alright. The assassin is Leonardo's friend, and he has discovered what Crowley is and yet makes no move to kill him, instead choosing to relax... So Crowley will relax too. 

The absence of his shades makes it a little harder than normal, but he manages to do so. The sight of it eases the painter and assassin further. 

Ezio sheds the bloodiest of his clothes, and Crowley's watching him intently after finding a spot of wall to lean on. The strong line of him is... _rather attractive_ , he thinks idly. A good, strong core too. That's likely how he got up the wall so easily. How very interesting a friend for Leonardo to have. He wasn't aware that the painter would be involved in politics. If harboring an assassin even counted as- No, yeah, it probably does. 

Ezio notices the yellow eyes on him and grins easily. "It is very flattering," he says with relish, "to see a demon so captivated by my body. Say, demon, if it so beguiles you, can I tempt you to taste?" 

Crowley's cheeks redden. He swallows loudly and shivers at how the assassin watches the motion of his throat. Almost fascinated by it, even. The atmosphere changes very quickly. 

He glances at Leonardo, who only huffs in amusement. When they make eye contact, the painter merely shrugs. "He's quite the flirt, I'm afraid. And quite experienced too. If you're looking for a good night..." Leonardo's words drift away from him, and he looks dreamy like he's remembering something. "Oh if only I weren't so busy with this commission-" 

"If the demon does not object, then surely there's room for you, Leonardo," Ezio's hoarsening voice entices, "and it would be too easy for you to procrastinate on yet another piece..." The effect that his voice is having on Crowley is, er, not negligent. He wonders haughtily if the strong, calloused hands that are still shedding layers would be able to lift him onto a wall-

"That is exactly why I shouldn't, my friend," Leonardo says with disappointment. "The commissioner of this particular painting requires it rather soon, as a wedding gift." 

"Hmm, too bad." 

Ezio's attention is back on Crowley, and the demon squirms with it. "Your name is Crowley, yes? Your answer?" 

"Ghhh?" Crowley asks eloquently. 

"On whether or not you'd be amenable to me bedding you," Ezio clarified. Crowley is drawn by the scar over his lips. The roughness of his beard would make quite good friction-

"Y- hhh- yep, yuh huh." His head presses into the wall behind him, heart beating a little too fast. 

Ezio smiles. "Good." 

Crowley is swept away to a room where they won't continue to interrupt Leonardo's commission, and for a quick moment he madly thinks, _moaning in Italian is probably good enough practice as any_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thiiiiis close to giving this a "Crowley has a strength kink" tag.   
> Anyways, I hope you like my niche, er, um, yeah. (And if u wanna remix it/write a sequel...👀)


End file.
